1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to carrying cases, and in particular, to a lightweight rigid carrying case that includes a molded foam construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instrument carrying cases of the prior art are typically of two main types. They are either made of wood, metal, plastic or other similarly rigid materials, or alternatively consist of soft-side bag-style cases, typically referred to as a xe2x80x9cgig bagxe2x80x9d. For example, hard-shell rigid carrying cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,693; 3,596,754; 3,901,384; 5,219,075; 5,713,465; 5,816395; and 6,029,804.
While prior art musical instrument carrying cases that are formed from rigid materials tend to be very strong and durable, providing excellent protection of the musical instrument, such cases also tend to be rather heavy and cumbersome. On the other hand, the soft-side bag-style cases, or xe2x80x9cgig bagsxe2x80x9d tend to be more lightweight, yet they typically provide significantly less protection of the musical instrument contained therein, compared to rigid cases. Thus, there exists a need for a musical instrument carrying case that combines the desirable features of both hard and soft carrying cases of the prior art, thereby providing a carrying case that is both strong and durable, yet relatively lightweight.
Briefly stated, a rigid lightweight carrying case includes first and second frame members hingedly attached to one another, each comprising a band of rigid material substantially defining the outline of the carrying case and at least partially circumscribing the object to be carried in the case, a layer of rigid foam material affixed within each frame member and located towards the exterior of the case for providing structural rigidity to the case, a layer of soft foam material affixed within each frame member adjacent the rigid foam material and located towards the interior of the case, the soft foam being contoured to accommodate and provide support for an object to be carried in the case, an inner fabric layer of plush material on the interior of the case covering substantially the soft foam material, an outer fabric layer affixed to the exterior of the case covering substantially the rigid frame members and the rigid foam material, and means for carrying the case attached thereto, thus providing a carrying case that is both strong and durable, yet lightweight.